The Other Kurosaki
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya is a famous actor who will be filming his next movie in Karakura town. Yuzu is a big fan and asks her twin sister to help get them together. But there was a small problem: he falls in love...with the wrong Kurosaki.


"Kyaa~!"

Karin awoke to the sound of her twin sister Yuzu's shrill scream one sunny morning. She groaned as she felt bright sunlight blind her eyes, and rubbed them quickly before reaching over for her alarm clock.

And almost dropped it in surprise.

The red numbers that flashed back at her read 5:15_ A.M._

What. The. Hell.

Who in the world would wake up _that_ early? School wasn't for another three hours!

Her sister, apparently.

"Yuzu, what are you doing, waking me up so early?" she moaned, collapsing back into bed. It should be a crime to wake someone up before 8, she decided, wondering why there wasn't a law about this in the constitution yet. _Maybe I should write a letter to the governor. I'm sure a thousand school children would support me. _Yeah, those were the wonderful ideas she thought of when she was sleep-derived.

Her sister danced into the room, acting far too energetic for someone who had woken up that early. Karin could never understand where her sister got her energy from. "Karin-chan, Karin-chan! My dream has come true!" She sang, bounding up and down in excitement.

Karin didn't know what dream she was talking about. As far as she knew, her sister had new dreams practically every day. She had dreamed to travel the world, to win the lottery, to buy her own house, to win the all-you-can-eat contest...the list went on and on and on. How was she to know which dream of Yuzu's had come true?

"Let me go back to bed so I can dream," Karin grumbled, closing her eyes again.

"No, no, Karin-chan!" Yuzu whined, pulling Karin's covers off. _That_ caught her attention. "You'll never believe what is happening! Toshiro Hitsugaya will be filming his next movie in Karakura Town!"

Karin fell out of her bed.

Mistaking her reaction for one of happiness (Karin really didn't know how she could have reached _this_ conclusion), Yuzu chirped on, "See, Karin-chan, I knew you'd be happy when I told you! Isn't this the greatest? I am finally one step closer in meeting him!"

Karin, on the other hand, was feeling anything but happy. She had had just about enough of Toshiro Hitsugaya. As her sister with a huge fan of him, she heard his name practically every single day. Even her friends at _school_ talked about him! It was always Toshiro this, Toshiro that. Couldn't they talk about something other than him for once? But no, they had to babble about him, like when he would appear on tv next, what upcoming movie he would be in, which clothing line suited his body the most, and who his next girlfriend would be.

It was sickening, the way they fawned over him like that. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost, because it was technically his fault that she didn't get enough sleep. She knew she was being ridiculous (it was the tv's fault more than his), but in her half-asleep mode, she really didn't care.

"Go away, Yuzu. I'm going back to sleep." she reached over for her covers, but Yuzu held them out of her grasp.

"Not yet, Karin-chan! There's something I wanted to ask. You love me, don't you?" Yuzu asked, gazing at Karin with wide, puppy-dog eyes. This act always worked on Ichi-nii, but Karin would never be fazed by Yuzu's pleading.

"Course I do. Now can I get my sheets back?"

"And since you love me, you'd want me to be happy, right?" she continued, clinging the sheets to herself so that Karin wouldn't be able to tug them back.

"Uh-huh," Karin mumbled, knowing that she was on to something.

Yuzu beamed at her. "You know how much I love him, right?"

Karin didn't need to be reminded of her sister's obsession with the movie star.

"So...you'll help me make him fall in love with me during his stay in Karakura, won't you, Karin-chan?"

Ha. She knew it. Karin knew her sister was planning something that included torturing her. She also knew that getting the two of them together would be a lost cause: who knew if they would even have a chance to meet the guy? But Karin was still half asleep, and she really wanted her sheets back, so she couldn't refuse her sister now. "Fine, whatever. Just let me go back to sleep."

"Thank you so much, Karin-chan! You're the best sister in the world!" Yuzu squealed, dropping the sheets back onto Karin's bed and giving her a quick hug before hurrying back out of the room.

Karin tried to go back to sleep, but all she could hear was the loud blaring of the tv in the living room, which she swore must have been turned up just because Yuzu wanted her to hear it.

"And the best news of it all, Karakura Town, is that Hitsugaya-san is still single," she could hear the excited voice of the female reporter as though the tv was right next to her ear. Yes, it was _that_ loud. "Well, there are rumors that he has been getting back into a relationship with his ex-girlfriend slash current co-star Momo Hinamori, but of course that's just a rumor."

Karin rolled her eyes when she repeated the word _rumor_. The reporter must either be talking to a young child, or someone who couldn't understand Japanese, because as far as Karin could tell, she had heard the word perfectly the first time. She never really understood paparazzi.

Knowing that she would have no chance of sleeping now, thanks to the stupid tv, Karin got out of bed and changed into her school uniform. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her sister, so she opted to slip out through the window instead, but not before grabbing her bag and trusted soccer ball.

She jogged to the park, taking a deep breath and relishing the early morning fresh air when she finally stopped. That was the one good thing about waking up early, she supposed. Plus she'd be able to get extra time to tone her soccer skills.

_Maybe I'll thank Yuzu when we win the next soccer game_, she mused, scanning the park with her eyes. She had expected it to be empty - no one in their right state of mind would be at the park this early in the morning - but froze when she saw someone sitting on a bench not far from her, preoccupied with his cellphone.

She narrowed her eyes as she studied the person. He was wearing a hat, presumably to hide his hair, and on top of which he also had a pair of sunglasses on, making him look like a kidnapper in disguise. Maybe he was contacting his accomplice and waiting for someone to deliver the ransom money to this location right now.

She backed away slowly, contemplating how much strength she needed to kick the ball into his face. It would be better for her to stop him before he could kidnap anyone, that was certain.

He was still too busy with his cellphone to notice her, so she took her time and set the ball onto the ground. She muttered "Here goes!" before aiming it right at him, feeling a surge of satisfaction as it struck him in the hand, causing him to drop his phone with surprise. He let out a yelp of pain and turned his attention to her.

"What the hell was that for?" he glared at her (at least, she assumed he was glaring at her, since she couldn't see his eyes through his sunglasses), not even pausing as he kicked the ball back to her expertly.

It was her turn to be surprised. Who knew the kidnapper played soccer so well?

Karin braced herself. "You're a kidnapper, aren't you, dressed like that?" she accused, pointing a finger at him.

For a moment, he only stared at her, before he burst into laughter. "I've been mistaken for many different people before, but this is the first time someone has accused me of being a _kidnapper_!"

Karin watched him warily. "So...you're not a kidnapper?"

"Of course I'm not! Who did you think I was?" the stranger asked, removing his hat and glasses to reveal snowy white hair and teal-green eyes.

Karin didn't need her sister to be there to know who this guy was. Yuzu had shown her enough pictures of him that she had his distinct features memorized by heart (and it wasn't because she thought he was cute).

He pressed a finger to his lips, warning her to stay silent. "Whatever you do, just don't scream my name!" he begged, eyes darting around as he quickly covered himself with his disguise again. He didn't want anyone to know that he was there.

She didn't think she could say anything in her current state of shock, let alone his name. She couldn't quite believe what was happening to her. Of all the people she could have meet while she was at the park, she just had to go and bump into _the _Toshiro Hitsugaya! She must have done something terrible in her past life to have bad luck like this. Oh, why couldn't it have been Yuzu instead of her?

After what felt like eternity, Karin finally managed to find her voice again. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Didn't you watch the news?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Oh, that. She really didn't want to be reminded of what had happened that morning. "No, I didn't. I'm not really into show biz and all," she muttered, "though my sister forced me to listen to some of it. It's your fault I had to wake up this early, you know," she complained, giving him a glare.

"That's a first," he commented, not sounding very sorry that he had woken her up. "Usually fans would do anything to see me. And by anything, I mean _anything."_

"I don't think I want to know," she said. "But what I meant was what are you doing _here, _in this park."

"I can go anywhere while I'm here, can't I?" he pointed out dryly, to which he received a snort in response. "Besides, I used to always come to this park when I was a kid," he added with a shrug. He was immediately relieved to find out that this girl wasn't an overly zealous fan. He really didn't think he could deal with them early in the morning. "That's why I wanted to come here especially."

"You're from Karakura Town?" she asked incredulously, remembering the time when Yuzu had told her that he was from somewhere else that was definitely _not _Karakura Town.

He nodded. "Yes, but I didn't want the public to know. Karakura is such a peaceful, quiet town, and that's one thing I wouldn't exchange for anything. I can't have papparazi swarming the place." He made a face at the thought.

She found herself agreeing with him. "But it's too late now," she remarked. "With you filming here, the world is bound to know that there's a town called Karakura in the middle of nowhere."

He let out a humorless laugh. "That's why I was so opposed to Matsumoto - my agent - choosing this location, but I couldn't very well tell her the truth. She thinks a small town will bring out the, er, 'romanticness' of the story."

"Screw romanticism," Karin grumbled, giving the soccer ball a good kick as though it was all the romance in the world. "Who cares about all that mushy crap anyway? I don't get people who enjoy watching other people kissing for their own amusement. Whatever happened to privacy?" _I also don't get people who think they would be able to get someone to fall in love with them if they have their sister meddle, _she added to herself, not daring to say it out loud. That wasn't something he needed to know.

This was the second time she'd surprised him in the short time they had known each other: one, she wasn't his fan, and two, she hated romance. He wondered what she would do next.

"Well, since you're here, do you want to play soccer with me?" she asked reluctantly when she noticed that he had remained silent for a while. "I was going to practice by myself, but it's always better to have someone else to kick the ball to. And I know you're good at it, so don't lie."

"Fine, I'll help," he assented. "I don't have anything better to do anyway. Just promise me one thing, miss - "

Karin debated whether she should tell him her name. Well, it wouldn't hurt, she decided. She probably won't ever see him again after this. "Kurosaki," she introduced herself. "Kurosaki Karin. But just Karin is fine, because there are loads of Kurosakis around here."

_Kurosaki. _She couldn't be _his _daughter, could she? "Karin. Please don't reveal our conversation to anyone. This will be our little secret," he winked at her.

She kicked the soccer ball at him. "Whatever."

"Your aim is pretty good, Karin. But your movement lacks speed," he commented, stopping the ball with his foot and sending it back to her with a swift kick of his own. "If you move faster, you'll be able to increase the force of the ball."

So now he was telling her what to do, huh? Karin didn't like to be ordered around, especially not by someone she disliked so much. "If power is what you want, then take this!" she growled, kicking it back at him with a new burst of strength.

He smirked. "That's better."

She was beginning to regret inviting him to play with her.

But as time passed, she had to admit that his tips were actually rather helpful, instructing her on things that she had never noticed before. And she was definitely (though reluctantly) impressed with his his soccer skills - he'd even flipped through the air and landed a flying kick on her!

"How are you so good at soccer?" she asked, panting, as they paused to take a break.

"Who knows?" he said mysteriously.

Karin jumped when her phone suddenly rang. She had been so engrossed by the game that she had completely forgotten about anything else. "Oh, crap, it's my sister!" she groaned, flipping on her phone. "Hello?"

"Karin-chan! Where on earth are you?" Yuzu practically screamed at her. "School started ten minutes ago!"

"School! Oh no!" Karin gasped, staring wide-eyed at him. "I'm coming now, Yuzu! No, I'm fine, I was practicing soccer, that's all." At least it wasn't completely a lie.

At the mention of school, Hitsugaya stood up too. "Let's go," he said, picking up the ball for her.

"Yes, let's go - wait a minute, why are you going too?" she demanded, realization dawning upon her.

"Didn't the news mention that I will be attending your school for the next few months? It's to prepare for my role as a high school student. It's been a while since I've been in school, after all," he explained, feeling amused as a look of horror spread across her face.

The one thing he had noticed about her was that she never bothered to hide her emotions, which was the complete opposite of him - as an actor, he was forced to hide behind a mask and pretend to be someone he wasn't. To him, she was refreshing; intriguing, even. He hadn't encountered anyone quite like her in the movie industry. The next few months was definitely going to be interesting with her around.

As Karin trailed after him, all _she_ could think of was the fact that the next few months of her life was going to be living hell. If she could survive, that is...

* * *

><p>An: I don't know why, but I always have a habit of starting new stories when I'm in the middle of tests /shot/. In any case, this is a new idea that I came up with, and I couldn't help but write it out.

Let me know if it's worth continuing with a review? ;)


End file.
